Systems for indexing text data are known in the art. Basic data indexing and information retrieval techniques have been described in a book entitled “Introduction to Information Retrieval”, ISBN 0521865719. Technology for applications that require full-text searches is well known in the Apache community for the Apache Lucene Core open-source software project, which is supported over the Internet by the Apache Software Foundation. In addition, the paper entitled “A Novel Index Supporting High Volume Data Warehouse Insertions” which is authored by C. Jermaine et al., while failing to address text indexing, describes certain indexing techniques and Y-tree index structures for processing fast insertions of telephone Call Detail Records (CDR). All of these publications are incorporated herein by reference. Such indexing systems, however, are problematic for full-text indexing on large volumes of streaming data. The presently disclosed invention addresses such limitations, inter alias, by providing an improved text indexing system and method with acceptable worst-case insertion performance to enable real-time querying of streams of data.